


Forbidden Love

by leszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Harry-centric, Love, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Zayn-centric, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leszayn/pseuds/leszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a dork and he is stupid, but Zayn can't keep the smile off his face anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and hopefully good :)
> 
> Hope you like it!

"I know what you are trying to do, Harry, and it's not gonna work" Zayn let out when Harry walked into the recording studio Zayn was recording in today.

"I am not trying to do anything, I'm just looking for my phone" Harry answered, searching around the studio.

Zayn sighed, shaking his head in disbelief and trying to hide his smile, amused, while looking at Harry, who was pretending to look for his phone. What a dork, Zayn thought, a hint of a smile showing on his face.

"You know what, I think I need to pee, I'll go now and you two need to get some talking done" Steve, Zayn's vocal coach said, patting Zayn's knees a few times and standing up from the studio chair he was sitting on, beside Zayn's.

They were sitting by the recording panel, listening back to what Zayn just recorded until Harry interrupted.

"No, Steve, stay, Harry and I have nothing to talk about, he is just teasing" Zayn said stopping Steve, but Steve smiled, shaking his head.

"I need to pee, Zayn" Steve said winking at Zayn and then making his way out of the studio, leaving Harry and Zayn back, alone.

Even Steve knew they were meant for each other.

"Thank you, thank you so much Harry, now I am gonna stay here longer, because of you" Zayn said turning on his chair and looking at Harry, who had made himself comfortable on the long black couch placed in the studio.

"I didn't do anything, I was just looking for my phone, that's all" Harry said innocently with a smirk on his face.

"Bullshit, you've been chasing me all week, I am not interested Harry" Zayn explained turning his chair, looking away from Harry and pretending to be busy, by looking at the papers placed in front of him.

"I never said you were interested, I never said I was interested" Harry said standing up from the sofa and walking over to Zayn, grabbing his shoulders from behind and massaging them.

"Who gave you that idea?" Harry whispered seductively in Zayn's ear, his hot breath warming Zayn's earlobe making him shiver.

"Harry" Zayn called, turning his chair, making Harry let go of Zayn's shoulder and lean out from Zayn's ear. Zayn faced Harry, "I am working, go away" Zayn said standing up in front of Harry, then walking past Harry to the door, opening it and standing in front of it, waiting for Harry to leave.

"Leave. Now. You are distracting me" Zayn said crossing his arms. Harry looked at him with the same smirk he's had the whole time.

"Alright" Harry said walking slowly towards the door.

"I am going" Harry said looking at Zayn "I am going now, maybe forever, who knows what could happen to me when I step out that door" Harry started and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"A car could hit me, I could choke on food or worse, I could get a paper cut" he continued, "do you want any of that to happen to me, huh Zayn, huh?" Harry asked teasingly, stopping in front of Zayn.

Zayn looked at him with an unamused look on his face.

"You are so lame, Styles" Zayn said shaking his head and uncrossing his arms, about to walk past Harry back to the studio chair when Harry grabbed Zayn and slammed him against the wall.

Their bodies were very close and their faces only a few inches away from each other that they could feel each other's breath against their skin, with Zayn pressed up against the wall by Harry.

The sudden movement and contact sent butterflies flying in Zayn's stomach, and both of them were looking at each other's eyes from how close they were, Harry's hands on Zayn's waist.

"I just wanted to do this" Harry whispered looking deeply in Zayn's irresistible, honey-brown eyes, craving for the kiss he'd dreamt about for too long.

"Harry-", "shhhh" Harry whispered, interrupting Zayn, putting a finger in front of Zayn's lips, stopping him from talking.

"Just please" Harry said, "stop talking and just.. Just let me do this" Harry said desperately, moving his hand up to Zayn's cheek, caressing it.

"I am with someone, Harry" Zayn whispered looking in Harry's shiny, green eyes, referring to Perrie. Harry moved closer to Zayn's lips, "I-I don't like you" Zayn whispered, wanting to kiss but that's cheating, nhe thought.

He gulped and looked down at Harry's pink and lush lips, his heart beating fast by the second.

"Sure you don't" Harry whispered smiling and closing his eyes leaning in, while Zayn closed his eyes too, he listened to his heart and waited for the contact of the pink lush lips he's always craved, but they never connected.

"Harry!" Lou called entering the room, scaring both Harry and Zayn, causing Harry to lean back and away from Zayn, leaving Zayn back, cold and alone against the wall. 

"Oh, omg sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lou asked.

Harry was standing and looking down at his feet, dissapointed and mad, she just had to come now, he thought.

"No" Zayn answered, pulling himself together, despite his overwhelment, and walking over to the panel and grabbing the papers on them, his back facing Harry and Lou.

"Harry was about to leave" Zayn explained and Harry looked up at Zayn's figure and then at Lou.

"Yeah" Harry said rubbing his neck, "yeah, you go, I am right behind you" Harry said and Lou nodded, suspicion showing on her face, but she just nodded and went out before Harry.

A short silence occured in the room, with Zayn pretending to look down at his papers, biting his lip from how nervous he was and the tension in the room, when Harry spoke up.

"I am not giving up on you, you know" Harry said and Zayn looked up from the papers, "never" Harry said looking at Zayn's back, then looking at the door, walking the few steps out the door to the hallway and walking out of Zayn's sight.

Zayn turned around, looking at the doorway where Harry just left.

"Me neither" Zayn whispered, a small smile escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


End file.
